La Puta
by Aphrodite Pisces Poison Roses
Summary: Máscara Mortal tendrá que ser hombre para responderle [como se debe] a una puta.


Antes de lanzarme a los preámbulos, ¡Feliz 2014!

¡Hola! No puedo explicarme cómo carajos descuidé mi pasión fickera; no hay razón que predomine y quiero creer que el trabajo ha sido [dentro de muchas variables] uno de los principales persecutores para alargar mi ausencia [Mucho por leer, señores. He visto publicaciones que hinchan mis ojos de la felicidad]. Bien. Decía que me he abstraído de deberes tan queridos como lo es para mi escribir, aunque sea una estupidez cualquiera, inventar historias despeja mi mente de preocupaciones, achaques y ciertos trastornos. Para evitar el rollo mañanero, he vuelto provisionalmente y nada más y nada menos que atontada y dedicada a promover a un santo que no he podido abordar de manera sensata a su personalidad: Máscara Mortal. Así que, no habiendo nada raro, agradezco su consideración al leer este retazo del tiempo que sobra.

* * *

**LA PUTA**

:)(:

Desde que los tacones estremecieron los suelos de Capricornio y juraron inocencia, a Máscara Mortal le fue prohibido ofrecer el aborto como la única solución factible. De inmediato, la sonrisa cordial al pie de la puerta y que prometía volver amigable el reencuentro, se modificó a la horrible mueca del miedo; sombrío el asombro la nota roja causó conmoción. Inevitable fue no sentir náuseas, una terrible jaqueca, escalofríos y calambres en la punta de los pies. El caballero de Cáncer se sobrecogió; un invierno imaginario doblegaba la voluntad de seguir febril a la locura de amarla cada viernes por la noche.

«Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo» Había dicho la puta con un tono áspero cuando llegó.

...un minuto a la razón y no había voz interna que quitara del renglón las preguntas: ¿Cómo fue posible que llegó desde tan lejos? ¿Cómo logró penetrar el escudo protector que envuelve al Santuario? ¿Cómo supo ella que estaba aquí? En ese estatus de «no comprender nada en lo absoluto», la lógica de la mágica aparición le achicharronaba los huevos. Una vistazo [breve y conciso] al espacio vacío junto a su izquierda y descubriría que la chocarrería de Shura no tenía límites cuando dilemas maritales se interponían en el camino. El patilludo se refundió en el escondrijo más lejano de la sala, y al descubierto en una nada como estepa milenaria, en un templo al que no pertenecía, M.M se sentía huérfano dentro una inmensidad malsana que no se digiere con las manos pegadas en el cabello y menos con una mujer que había conocido hace siglos en un burdel.

De perfil, jorobado. De frente un poco adusto con las expresiones que ni de chiste habrían de enseñarse a una mujer preñada. -¿Cómo iba a saberlo de verdad?- La insuficiencia de aire le fue creíble y fácil de gesticular, pero después de un rato en el que el silencio arrancó lágrimas y desmejoró la consistencia del rímel, sobre la mesa ya no hubo ni una sola consideración, las malas palabras fluyeron livianas y sin credo lastimero. Al cabo de dos botellas de whiskey, unos croissants de semanas pasadas, las muestras de compasión murieron y la hospitalidad ofrecida al primer paso de la bienvenida se aplazó para los nunca que tardan años en disolverse.

«No puedes quedarte conmigo, eres una puta, seguramente el niño es de quien siguió después de mí» Había dicho M.M sin propósito de ofensa, y teniendo en los pies aquellos atrevimientos que causan ulceras, huyó al extremo más romántico del Santuario; Piscis.

La puta exageraba el llanto que no hace ruido pero si arruga a las mejillas. Salivaba el lamento, su nariz re-chata no paraba de succionar los fluidos regados por los labios y que se detenían en su afilada barbilla. Cuando M.M fue tragado por la fila casi infinita de escaleras que chocan con el cielo, la puta aflojó la quijada para no perder los dientes tesados por la rabia, pertinaz como Arles en la consciencia de Saga, conjuró en un grito oscuro que no desistiría a la idea de quedarse, de darle un padre al fruto de su vientre apenas abultado por sus 5 meses de embarazo. Oportuna a la ocasión, tomó prestado un catre de Capricornio y se acomodó en el suelo de tal manera que su panza ligeramente hinchada no le provocó la menor incomodidad posible.

«De aquí no me muevo» A Shura le sonó a amenaza la sutileza con la que habló la mujer. Cedió al enfado luego de que un vértigo despiadado por la falta de autocontrol sacudiera a sus manos...

«¿Dónde está la puta?» Entró a galope, con el alma en las rodillas, desmedido de belleza en cada brote de sudor.

Shura enseguida se arrojó a los brazos de Aphrodite.

«¡Ahí!» El décimo guardián apuntó con el índice donde reposaba la puta, y sacrificando su silencio confesó lo inevitable. «¡La maté mientras dormía!»

Válgale al cielo la gloria de un nuevo Ángel en penitencia, Aphrodite echó para atrás la espalda y en un ruego insospechado, con los dedos cruzados, suplicó que M.M no se asomará a Capricornio.

«¡Cómo que la mataste, imbécil!» Una cachetada guajolotera al español. «Y yo que me pasé la mitad de la tarde convenciendo al jodido italiano de los privilegios que otorga la paternidad- para que me vengas con semejante jotería» Otra más por puro deleite. «No te la vas acabar, cabrón»

Dicho y hecho. Cómo si de un embrujo medieval se tratara, Máscara Mortal apareció en el instante que Shura tomaba de la cabellera la puta y la arrastraba hacia una esquina, y cuando Aphrodite fregaba el piso para deshacerse de los tremendos manchones de sangre. En un principio Cáncer se dejó vencer por el silencio -no diciendo nada- y observando por mera curiosidad lo que hacían sus congéneres. A los tres minutos luego de que una súbita petrificación le sumiera los ojos, reaccionó de que sin puta, sin hijo de por medio, no tendría los privilegios de la paternidad.

FIN

* * *

¡Gracias!


End file.
